DACs, particularly, multi-channel DAC integrated circuits (ICs) are used in cellular base stations, diversity transmit applications, wideband communications, Direct Digital Synthesis (DDS) instruments, millimeter/microwave backhaul applications, automated test equipment, cable infrastructure, distance measurement, and the like. In time-interleaved multi-channel DACs, there is often skew between the DAC channels. This affects SFDR and other AC performance metrics, and becomes more problematic at higher signal frequencies. Also, in a single DAC that suffers from periodic glitches on the supplies, such as glitches on the DAC clock, or the like, if the frequency of such glitches is smaller than that of the DAC (e.g. half, one-quarter, etc. of the DAC data rate (i.e., FS/2, FS/4, etc., where FS is the DAC Full Scale data rate)), the effect of the glitches is analogous to that of skew, such as discussed with respect to interleaved DACs.